International Networks
Here are some networks where the show is aired worldwide by continental order. Europe: *'United Kingdom' - Disney XD, BBC One, BBC Alba (Scottish), S4C (Welsh) *'Germany' - Super RTL *'Austria' - ORF eins *'Switzerland' - SRF 1 (German), RTS Un (French), RSI LA 1 (Italian), RTR (Romansh) *'France' - Disney XD *'Italy' - Disney XD, Rai 2 *'Malta' - TVM *'Russia' - Disney Channel, Channel 1 *'Romania' - Disney Channel *'Moldova' - Disney Channel *'Hungary' - Disney Channel *'Bulgaria' - Disney Channel *'Turkey' - Disney Channel, TRT 1 *'Czech Republic' - Disney Channel, ČT :D *'Slovakia' - Disney Channel *'Netherlands' - Disney Channel *'Belgium' - Disney Channel *'Luxembourg' - Disney Channel *'Ukraine' - Disney Channel *'Ireland' - RTE Two, RTE One (Irish) *'Spain' - Boomerang *'Portugal' - RTP1 *'Scandinavia' - Disney XD (Danish. Denmark only) (Finnish. Finland only) (Icelandic. Iceland only) (Norwegian. Norway only) (Swedish. Sweden only) *'Slovenia' - Disney Channel *'Croatia' - Disney Channel, HRT 1 *'Bosnia and Herzegovina' - Disney Channel *'Serbia' - Disney Channel, RTS 1 *'Montenegro' - Disney Channel *'Macedonia' - Disney Channel *'Poland' - Disney XD, TVP1 *'Belarus' - Disney Channel *'Greece' - Disney XD *'Cyprus' - Disney Channel *'Azerbaijan' - Disney Channel *'Albania' - Disney XD *'Georgia' - Disney XD *'Armenia' - Disney XD *'Lithuania' - Disney Channel, LRT *'Latvia' - Disney Channel *'Estonia' - Disney Channel *'Monaco' - Disney XD *'San Marino' - Disney XD, Rai 2, SMTV *'Andorra' - Disney XD, RTVA *'Liechtenstein' - ORF eins, SRF 1 North America *'Canada ''(country of origin)' - YTV ''(English), VRAK.TV (French. Quebec only), Nickelodeon *'United States' - Disney XD *'Saint Pierre and Miquleon' - Saint-Pierre et Miquelon 1re Caribbean *'The Bahamas' - Disney XD *'Cuba' - Cubavisión *'Martinique' - Martinique 1re *'Guadeloupe' - Guadeloupe 1re *'Saint Martin' - Guadeloupe 1re *'Saint-Barthélemy ' - Guadeloupe 1re Latin America & South America *'Colombia' - Caracol TV *'Latin America' Disney XD (Spanish. Argentina, Bolivia, Colombia, Chile, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Mexico, Nicaragua, Panama, Paraguay, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela only) (Portuguese. Brazil only) (English. Belize and Guyana only) (Dutch. Suriname only) *'Chile' - Canal 13, Mega *'Mexico' - Azteca 7 *'French Guiana' - Guyane 1re Asia Pacific: *'Australia' - ABC1, ABC3 *'New Zealand' - Nickelodeon, TVNZ *'Fiji' - FBC TV *'Tonga' - TBC TV *'French Polynesia' - Polynésie 1re *'Wallis and Futuna' - Wallis et Futuna 1re *'New Caledonia' - Nouvelle-Calédonie 1re *'Philippines' - Nickelodeon (English), GMA Network (Filipino) *'South Korea' - Cartoon Network, EBS *'Malaysia' - Nickelodeon (English), TV9 (Malay) *'Singapore' - Nickelodeon (English), Channel 8 (Mandarin Chinese), Vasantham (Tamil), Suria (Malay) *'Israel' - Disney Channel *'Southeast Asia' - HBO Family, Nickelodeon *'Indonesia' - Global TV *'China' - CCTV-1 *'Taiwan' - TTV, CTV, CTS *'Hong Kong' - TVB Jade, TVB HD Jade, TVB J2 *'Macau' - TDM Ou Mun *'Vietnam' - VTV1 *'Thailand' - Channel 7 *'Myanmar' - MRTV *'Mongolia' - MNB *'Japan' - Disney XD, NHK *'India' - Disney XD, Hungama TV *'Iran' - IRIB Channel 1, IRIB Pooya *'Pakistan' - Disney XD, PTV *'Saudi Arabia' - Al Saudiya, MBC3 *'United Arab Emirates' - MBC1, MBC3 *'Qatar' - JeemTV *'Bahrain' - Bahrain *'Kazakhstan' - Kazakhstan *'Kyrgyzstan' - KTRK *'Uzbekistan' - MTRK *'Turkmenistan' - TV Turkmenistan *'Tajikistan' - TVT Africa: *'Morocco' - Al Aoula *'Algeria' - ENTV *'Egypt' - ERTU *'Tunisia' - El Wataniya 1 *'Réunion' - Réunion 1re *'Mayotte' - Mayotte 1re *'Namibia' - Disney Channel, NBC 1 *'South Africa' - Disney Channel, SABC 1 Category:Kid vs Kat